The Origin
by RingleaderFirecracker
Summary: Four powerful witches and wizards begin a battle over the old powers and the new, fighting on the very land where the greatest magic school in the world will be created.


**AN. So I've been having some issues with a story I want to write. I really want to write a story about Star Snape, the adopted half fae daughter of Severus Snape who is raised by him at Hogwarts before discovering that her real father is Lord Voldemort who tries to use her friendship with Harry Potter to win the war. Unfortunately, this story isn't going so well. So I'm starting another story I've had in mind for a while. This story isn't actually a Harry Potter story, but could easily be formatted by changing a few names. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. **

**Key:**

**Helga Hufflepuff- Yellow, Earth, Wild**

**Rowena Ravenclaw- Blue, Air, Nobility**

**Salazar Slytherin- Green, Water, Wild**

**Godric Gryffindor- Red, Fire, Nobility**

**Prologue**

"Helga... They require our direction... The others are joining the battle, we must join as well..." Salazar paced back and forth in the tent, leaving wet puddles every time his feet touched the ground. "We can't lose this battle. We must keep the old ways in place. The school we build must teach the students the ways of the old powers. We can't let the methods of wands and lessons influence the way the children learn. Our ways will be lost if they win this war."

"Salazar, I know. You don't need to tell me all of this again. Please..." She placed her hands on his shoulders to stop his progress, the smell of flowers and earth filling the air. She stood up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek. "Relax. We will win this. The old powers are stronger than their are defenseless if we simply disarm them. We will win this."

He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Someday, this war will be over and we can have the family we want. It will be over soon I promise. We will end this."

~TheOrigin~TheOrigin~TheOrigin~

Rowena Ravenclaw was perched delicately in an armchair in their manor, her hands folded delicately in her lap, her wand, 10 1/4 inches made of willow with a phoenix feather core, lay beneath her hands. Godric Gryffindor was seated across from her, cleaning a gleaming silver sword encrusted with rubies. His wand, 12 inches made of oak with a dragon heartstring core, lay on the small table beside his chair.

"We can't allow them to win. They are intending to join the fight soon. The old powers are too dangerous to be taught to children. They are too uncontrollable and too wild. These powers can not be allowed to thrive in the world we are making for ourselves and the future. Wands are the way of the future." Rowena told Godric, fingering the letter balanced on her knee.

"They are intending on joining the war? I thought they were firmly against this getting personal?" Godric looked up shocked by what Rowena had told him, pausing in the steady movements of cleaning his prized possession.

"They did. We had to help our soldiers. They were at the disadvantage of not being on their own territory. They must be stopped. Only those that are old enough to completely control the powers of old should ever be taught them."

~TheOrigin~TheOrigin~TheOrigin~

Swords slashed and spells flashed across the battlefield. Screams of pain and heartache as friends and loved ones were struck down before their eyes. The clash of sword on sword and the flashes of emerald and ruby struck their targets, each moment a never ending heartbeat of terror for their lives. One half of the soldiers sprawled across the battlefield were clad in tunics of yellow and green, a badger and a snake in an intricate dance emblazoned across the breast. The other half of the soldiers were clad in armor of red and blue, a crest of eagle and lion across the back.

Those in yellow and green tunics were fighting freely, each movement an elegant dance of earth and water, each step and arm motion fluid and strong. They fought with the old magics, wordlessly and wandlessly. Those wearing red and blue armor were fighting firmly, each movement a precise, well executed step that displayed strength and stability. They fought with wands and swords, the spells shouted into the night air.

Brother fought brother and mother fought daughter. No gender or age was spared from the lwar that split apart the people. Family were torn apart by differing views, friendships broken by the slash of a sword or the slicing of a spell. The magic and power in the air was palpable. This place would forever be a place of great power and strength. They were fighting on the land that would be the destination of the greatest school of magic the world had ever seen.


End file.
